This invention relates to a fluid suction device and, more particularly, to a suction and dilution device for a highly viscous fluid which sucks the highly viscous fluid as it dilutes the fluid.
Heretofore, highly viscous liquids, such as concentrated fruit juice, honey, various saccharide syrups, including high fructose corn syrup, condensed milk or the like, are diluted and subsequently charged into a desired vessel. However, an apparatus has been hitherto unknown which is capable of sucking the highly viscous liquid while simultaneously diluting it.
Such apparatus, however, has been a desideratum in manufactures employing the highly viscous liquid as a starting material. For example, in beverage manufactures employing concentrated fruit juices as a starting material, the concentrated fruit juices are diluted and mixed by manual operation so that the resulting mixture can be sucked by a liquid suction unit followed by performing the next suction step. Specifically, the concentrated fruit juice contained in a suitable vessel, such as a drum can, is sufficiently agitated and mixed together, as water is added thereto, and the resulting diluted fruit juice is sucked by a liquid suction unit, such as a rotary pump, in order to provide an ultimate product. The manual operation for the dilution process for such fruit juice is time- and labor-consuming with the consequence that the operating efficiency is lowered further.